Curled Around His Finger
by Leydhawk
Summary: Eric helps Blaine overcome the painful reasons he always gels his hair.


**_A/N I never got to explore why Blaine is addicted to hair gel, so here's what I came up with. Warning for cock and ball torture._**

 **Curled Around His Finger**

 **Kurt entered the apartment and took his shoes off and carefully hung the stylish jacket he'd worn that day more for fashion than practicality in the warm May weather. Bas was in the kitchen as he made his way further into their home, but Kurt stopped when he saw the thoughtful expression on his boyfriend's face.**

 **"Hi. Everything okay?"**

 **Bas looked over at him after an extra beat of thinking. "Hey babe. Yeah, it's okay," he replied, and moved smoothly over to hug Kurt and give him a lingering kiss.**

 **But Kurt could tell he was distracted.**

 **"Seriously, what is up with you?"**

 **"Oh, I, uh, I saw Blaine today," Bas said. Kurt nodded, waiting for more. It wasn't as if Blaine had disappeared from their social life; he was still Kurt's best friend and Bas saw him regularly as well.**

 **"His hair was...curly."**

 **Kurt sucked in a breath. "Wow."**

 **"Yeah. He seemed self conscious of it, but then he'd look at Eric and he'd smile and relax."**

 **Kurt nodded, an unexpected feeling of gratitude and joy filling his stomach. If Eric could help Blaine deal with that...**

 **"You guys never told me about his hair issues," Bas said, sounding a little put out.**

 **"Oh, honey, yes, I... He was just so sensitive about it."**

 **"Can you tell me now?"**

 **"Let's go sit down."**

 **~~Glee~~**

 _ **Two weeks earlier...**_

 **"That's it, sweet pea, yeah, take a deep breath now," Eric murmured.**

 **Blaine was on his knees, bound, with his mouth wrapped around Eric's hard cock, learning to have his mouth fucked.**

 **Eric's fingers had steadily been working the gel loose so he could have a good grip on Blaine's hair. Now he tightened his fingers in the silky strands and thrust deep into Blaine's throat, holding himself there, knowing he was cutting off Blaine's air.**

 **"Swallow," Eric commanded. Blaine obeyed and the muscles massaging his dick rippled perfectly. "Oh, yes... Such a good boy, Blaine... Mmm..."**

 **Withdrawing, Eric slid back in smoothly, and Blaine swallowed without the order. "Oh! Yes!"**

 **After a few rounds repeating that, Eric was ready to blow. He looked at the clock through slitted eyes, keeping an eye on how long Blaine's balls had been encased in the stretching ring that drew them heavily down between his spread thighs.**

 **Time to finish.**

 **"Stay open, darlin'," Eric ordered, and started rocking faster into the glorious heat and wet of Blaine's mouth. He sped up when Blaine took him deep without sign of distress, and finally came, holding tight to Blaine's hair, bent forward over him, whispering praise.**

 **They were both panting as Eric carefully removed the stretching ring and untied the ropes from Blaine's body.**

 **Helping Blaine to his feet, Eric wiped the saliva from his chin and chest with a soft cloth, then kissed him and held him, enjoying the hard length of Blaine's erection pressing into his thigh. His boy was such a good sub: he didn't try to surreptitiously shift and rub on Eric or move in any way, even though it had been two weeks since Blaine had come.**

 **"Grab that chocolate milk and c'mon to the bed," Eric said, giving Blaine a final kiss on the tip of his nose before releasing him and going to stretch out on the bed in the corner of his loft.**

 **Blaine had drunk half the glass of milk by the time he joined Eric. Setting the drink on the bookcase that acted as a nightstand, Blaine easily crawled onto the bed and laid down, pressing against Eric's side and putting his head on the man's chest.**

 **Eric let his boy snuggle for a few minutes,** **running his hand up and down Blaine's back and neck, then deliberately sliding his fingers up further, gently massaging the back of Blaine's head where he'd succeeded in loosening the hair product sufficiently to do so.**

 **Blaine stiffened a little, but a quiet shushing and continued scalp massage relaxed him again.**

 **"After your shower tonight, don' put anything in your hair for sleep, baby," Eric said firmly but gently. Blaine froze.**

 **"** _ **Lima**_ **."**

 **The intermediate safeword didn't surprise Eric, but he knew it was time for a serious discussion.**

 **"Sweet pea, I respect your limits. You know that. But it's time you explained why this one is there."**

 **Blaine shuddered.**

 **"Oh, darlin', it's okay. You're safe, and cared for, and I won't force you to use Columbus, alright?" Eric soothed, referring to Blaine's full-stop safeword. "Just tell me what's behind your reticence."**

 **"Sir..."**

 **"I'm here, Blaine. Take your time."**

 **"Wh-when I was really little, my mom liked my hair loose and curly. Coop teased me, using balloons to make it stand up with static, but it was just sort of funny. But when I wanted to grow it longer, like, past my collar, my dad stepped in. So it was short but loose until I went to school. I kindergarten, my friends were mostly girls, and it was still okay, but in first grade, an older boy started teasing me on the playground, calling me girly-boy, and pulling my hair and stuff. I asked to have it shorter, but the bully just changed the nickname to curly-top. I started faking sick to stay home, but my dad wouldn't hear of it. He made me tell him what was going on. He seemed so disgusted with me that I was being bullied. I don't know if he really felt that way, but that's how I remember it.**

 **"Dad took me to a barber shop and got my hair cut short and taught me how to use products to tame the curl. From then on, that's how he expected me to wear it. Even after bathtime, he'd scowl and point me back to the bathroom to take care of it before bedtime snacks.**

 **"When I got older and wanted to try it differently, he was so...disapproving. He never explicitly said I had to keep it that way, but it felt like his love was contingent on it. I'm sorry, Eric, I just can't do it. I feel worthless when I wear it free."**

 **Eric hugged him. "Thank you for telling me." His fingers resumed playing through Blaine's hair. "I want you to spend some time thinkin'."**

 **"Hhmm?" Blaine was drifting into the safe and comfortable place he found in Eric's bed, basking in Eric's attention and approval, relieved that his secret was out in the open.**

 **"Think about how much I love putting my hands in your hair. Think about how sexy I find you when we shower together and I get to wash it. I even want you to think about Kurt and Bas and how they reacted to your hair, okay? Blaine, you're gorgeous and beautiful and wonderful, sweet pea. You're a true blessing, completely as God made you naturally. You know I believe that. I'd like you to pray on it a bit, too. Listen to your heart, listen to the Father who made you and loves you just as you are."**

 **Blaine felt tears in his eyes at Eric's words. "I will."**

 **And he did.**

 **Blaine spent time each day in contemplation, as Eric had instructed. His prayers still felt stilted and uncomfortable, but Eric had been specific. Some of the time he spent in fantasy of Eric's hands in his hair, and the expression on his Dom's face as he washed the unruly strands or carefully broke them free of the gel. It was obvious that Eric enjoyed Blaine's hair.**

 **Remembering the times he'd showered with Bas and Kurt, and how they'd traded off washing Blaine's hair for him because they both liked to do it added to the pile of evidence in his mind. He determined to try an experiment.**

 **On a morning he was alone in the apartment with Sam and Mercedes both away and no class until the afternoon, Blaine washed his hair and toweled it to dampness. He got dressed and kept himself away from the bathroom and his product, letting the curls slowly dry and begin to frizz. His shoulders hunched and his head tilted as he found himself cringing every time he thought about his hair being loose. He tried to distract himself with studying, and then with a video game when that didn't work. His stomach was in knots. His palms were sweaty and slippery on the controller and he gave that up. He looked at the time and groaned.**

 **It had been 45 minutes.**

 **Forcing himself, Blaine made it to an hour, and he nearly cried when he had to completely rewet his hair to be able to style it normally. He was amazed at how much better he felt when the 'gelmet' was back in place.**

 **After some consideration, he texted Eric.**

 **From Blaine: I tried to keep my hair natural at home by myself but I couldn't do it. Would you help me try again sometime?**

 **From Eric: of course sweet pea. I'm sure I can find lots of distractions for you. You're my gorgeous, brave boy. I'm proud of you for trying.**

 **Blaine teared up at the response and smiled a watery smile while he finished getting ready for his class.**

 **~~Glee~~**

 **"I guess I don't get it. His sense of worth is tied up in his hair?" Bas shook his head. Kurt gave him a level look.**

 **"You are not one to talk. You've got plenty of your own issues about self-worth, Bas."**

 **Shrugging, Bas smirked and leaned in to Kurt for a kiss. "I'm worth loving to you, so that's something, eh?"**

 **Kurt kissed him back and hugged him, breathing in the scent of Bas's neck.**

 **"Please tell me you're learning that you're important in your own right and not just in what you mean to me, my boy," Kurt whispered. Bas's arms tightened around him.**

 **"I'm working on it."**

 **~~Glee~~**

 _ **One week earlier...**_

 **"** _ **Hnnng**_ **... Sir, oh-oh! Sir!" Blaine cried.**

 **Tied to Eric's bed with his hair forgotten as it fluffed with no product, Blaine twisted and tried to thrust into Eric's mouth. A hot, sharp pain from his nipple made him cry out and he forced his butt to press into the mattress instead.**

 **Eric's wicked tongue flicked against Blaine's frenulum again and again until Blaine was babbling, although still careful not to blaspheme. He'd learned that lesson early in their sexual relationship: it was unacceptable to take the Lord's name in vain, no matter the provocation.**

 **"Please... Please!" Blaine begged. He was crying in need. Need of what, he didn't know, though.**

 **Eric's mouth left Blaine's erection and he cried harder. Then he felt Eric's fingers isolating one ball and starting to press, squeezing it. Blaine shook all over and the pain grew, twisting in his gut.**

 **He lost words, just groaning and whining and slowly gaining volume as the agony wracked him and his body moved in near convulsions, with Blaine beyond thought or awareness, simply existing in the flood of sensation as it intensified and redoubled and became like a creature all its own.**

 **Eric licked up the underside of Blaine's cock and Blaine broke, screaming full volume.**

 **Eventually, Blaine returned to awareness. He hadn't lost consciousness, but he'd floated away for a while, detached and unhindered by any thought at all.**

 **Eric was spooning him. He was untied and covered with a blanket, and his mouth tasted like raspberry chocolate.**

 **"Blaine, my sweet, beautiful boy," Eric murmured against the back of his head. The breath moved Blaine's hair; he could feel it against his scalp. But there was no accompanying twinge of shame and fear and self-loathing. Blaine smiled.**

 **"Thank you, sir," Blaine mumbled.**

 **"Well, hi there, darlin'. You're back." Eric kissed the back of Blaine's head.**

 **"Mmm. Yeah."**

 **"You're amazing, Blaine."**

 **"I love you, Eric."**

 **"Shh, sweet pea. Let's save the declarations for when you're fully cognizant."**

 **Blaine whined, sounding like a puppy.**

 **"Oh, my dear sweet boy... I love you, too."**

 **Blaine turned over and looked into Eric's eyes.**

 **"I'm awake, Eric. I'm aware. And I do love you. I've wanted to tell you for weeks but I..."**

 **Eric kissed him, sensuously owning his mouth. Then he rested his forehead against Blaine's and looked deep into his eyes.**

 **"I love you, too, Blaine. I'm so happy to have you in my life."**

 **Blaine chuckled and blushed and cried again with the sweetest tears he'd ever shed.**

 **~~Glee~~**

 **Kurt thought about it a while before he texted Blaine.**

 **From Kurt: I wish I could see a picture of you and Eric with your natural beauty showing**

 **A few minutes later Kurt's phone buzzed and his wish came true.**


End file.
